


I Want to Get a Knife

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: TheDramaticHermit's Musings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Stream of Consciousness, poem thing maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit





	I Want to Get a Knife

I want to get a knife and put it in my room.

 

Just in case.

 

Because it keeps coming back.

 

No matter how hard I try.

 

It does not stay away.

 

It haunts me.

 

Every day.

 

Every night.

 

Is it my own imagination?

 

Am I just making a mountain out of a molehill?

 

Maybe it’s really not a big deal.

 

Maybe I’m just too sensitive.

 

But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s here.

 

It’s with me.

 

Right now.

 

Lurking in the shadows where I cannot see it.

 

But I can feel it.

 

And I can hear it.

 

It’s there.

 

Talking to me.

 

Saying things.

 

Horrible things.

 

 

So, I want to get a knife.

 

Just in case.

 

Because there’s one thing I’ve yet to try.

 

But there’s no coming back from that.

 

But maybe that’s okay.

 

Maybe that’s what I need.

 

To escape this monster.

 

 

To be free again.


End file.
